11:30 pm Friday
by justice-in-the-sky
Summary: A Friday night in the life of Bebe and Wendy.M for language.


South Park Isn't mine...

Taking a break from the boys to let some girls in...

Kids are 16 in this story.

Heh, I brought back some characters that South Park forgot in this story.

Rebecca-Kyle's first love. Is a total whore now.

Kevin-(Not the Kenny's brother Kevin) The Chinese kid who wasn't born in China.

I munched on a banana as Bebe stared at me.

"You know, I heard you can die if you eat too many of those."

"You wish."

She chortled and ate more cookies, and moaned.

"Ohh, these are AMAZING. I LOVE COOKIES."

I bashed her over the head with a pillow.

"Shut up, Orgazmo!"

"Lighten up, Wendy."

"Seriously dude, stop being so loud. My parents are asleep."

"Dude? You sound like Stan and Kyle."

"I've always said dude! And fuck Stan and Kyle!"

Bebe laughed.

"Loser. Everyone hates you."

"Go die."

Bebe laughed again, and so did I. We've known each other for a long time, and death threats were just a sign of affection between us.

"So, when are we gonna stop watching this bullcrap, and go out and hang?"

"You picked out this movie!"

"Whaat ever, we can watch it when we get back, let's go out."

I stared at her.

Out?

"Out where?" I verbalized my thoughts. "Clubbing? Cause I know there are a whooole lot of clubs in South Park.."

"Shut up, Ms. Sarcasm pants. I meant, let's take a walk."

I turned off the TV in mock anger.

"Fine, you bitch. Let's go walk at 11:30 at night. Where to?"

"Starks Pond."

Bebe grinned dreamily. Her first kiss with her first boyfriend (Kevin) was at Starks Pond.

I frowned. It may have been romantic for her, but I hated Starks Pond. Ever since they built a Wal Mart over it, and then rebuilt it, it's been a symbol of how fake the town can be to me. It's not even a real pond anymore, it's a ditch with some water in it. But I gave in.

"Whaat ever." I said, imitating my best friend.

A few moments later, we had put on our coats and hats, and set off.

As we walked down the street, I noticed Bebe looking at the house numbers. Then she stopped.

"Wendy."

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you said, fuck Stan and Kyle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm willing to take you up on that offer."

"Wha..."

Before I could even say anything,she bounded towards the house I then recognized as Stan's."

"BEBE, NO!"

"Suck my balls!" She giggled back at me.

I ran after her. What else could I do?

"Let's not be here. Let's go." I panted as we reached the door.

"No way! I wanna see Stan and Kyle in their jammies!"

"How are you so sure they're together?"

"Duh? If we are, they are. So in we go!"

"Why not Kyle's house?" I said frantically. Kyle's house was farther away, and in the time it would take to walk there, I figure I would be able to talk her out of it.

"Cause Kyle's mom is a BITCH!" she laughed, and pounded on the door.

"BOYYYS? OPEN THE DOOR, SWEETHEARTS! YOU'VE GOT A CHEERLEADER AND A STARVING ARTIST HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Bebe!" I hissed, "You'll wake up his par.."

Before I could finish my sentence, a boy with ruffled black hair opened the door. His blue eyes were a little out of focus.

"What the fuck, dude? It's like 12!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot babies go to bed at 8. Let us in, we wanna party!" Bebe said sarcastically.

"There's no party here. I just fell asleep on a movie. Kyle's asleep too."

Bebe gave me an 'I-told-you-so' look and pushed her way past Stan.

I gave Stan a helpless look, and he gave a sigh as if to ask why I was incapable of controlling my friend, and let me in, mumbling "Good thing my parents aren't fucking home."

I came in just in time to see Bebe violently hugging Kyle out of his sleep.

"Wake up, sweet ass!" she purred, as Kyle choked.

"DUDE! WEAK! LAY OFFA ME, PSYCHO BITCH!" he growled.

She pouted and released her death grip around the brown eyed boy's neck.

"Aww, kosher boy doesn't wanna play."

She leapt to her feet and pranced into Stan's kitchen.

"Got any cookies?"

A half an hour later, and we were used to each other's company. I was laughing at a joke Kyle and Stan had made, when Bebe stood up.

"So boys, we sleeping over?"

All three of us stared at her extroverted-ness.

"What?" moaned Stan. "What are you talking about?"

"Are we sleeping over? What's wrong with you? You get hit in the head too many times with that football?"

"No!" squeaked Kyle. "Where the fuck would you sleep?"

"Big sissie's room!"

When Stan's older sister Shelly moved away for college, the room's been a guest room ever since.

"For a genius, you sure are dumb." She shot at Kyle.

"I dunno, dude, Mom and Dad will be back before morning. I don't think you should."

"Fine." sighed Bebe. A few moments passed, and then she grabbed my hand, and forced me up from where I was sitting.

"Let's go, Wendy."

Stan and Kyle stared at us.

"Why..?" I said, staring at her.

"Cos, I wanna go to Starks Pond."

And with that, without so much as a good bye to Stan and Kyle, she dragged me out of the house, as quickly as we came in.

"Bye!" I shot back at them, and they just stared at us leave in a rush, wondering if they had walked into some crazy nightmare where two insane girls wandered right into their house, and right out again, taking all of the cookies with them.

I felt a little bad for them, for being so confused, but the feeling passed as I felt the night air hit my face again.

"Ok now, straight to Starks Pond. No detours."

"Yep!" Bebe said cheerfully.

We took a route I hadn't taken in a really long time. We passed a dog as Starks Pond came into view.

"Look, Bebe, that dog was a little puppy the last time I saw it..."

"Uhhuh," She said, obviously not interested. "Look! We're not alone!"

I looked up to see a metal sign where the homey wooden one was so long ago.

STARKS POND

HISTORICAL MONUMENT

Monument my ass. They just wanted a reason other than the townspeople bitching at them to rebuild it.

I looked past the ugly metal sign to the bench next to the 'pond'. I saw a blonde and a fat kid sitting on it, and instantly recognized them to be Kenny and Cartman.

"Heyy!" Bebe yelled out at them, and against my better judgement, we walked out to them.

"Hey bitches." grinned Cartman, and as we got closer I could tell they were both smoking cigarettes.

"Fuck you, fatass." Bebe growled.

I stared at the cigarette in Kenny's mouth, feeling a drop in the pit of my stomach and not really knowing why. He noticed me looking.

"Wendy? You gonna say something, or stare at my mouth all day?" He smiled in a dirty way.

I glared at him.

"Calm down," he said, reading my face. "Just joking around." He gave me a wink and I felt my face go red. There was something about Kenny that caused girls to swoon, and I'm sad to admit that I'm no exception.

"Anyways." Bebe said curtly, bringing me back to life. "Just wondering what you two were doing out here so late...or early, I guess."

"Just hanging out, talking about manly things. You wouldn't understand." Cartman chuckled.

"Like what? Jerking off to pictures of your own mom you found in a dirty mag?"

I saw Cartman's face fall.

"Kitty has claws..." I heard Kenny giggle, more to himself than anyone else.

"No. I got some dirty mags at home, if you wanna look at em. You'll notice most of the girls have smaller tits than you though." Cartman hissed.

"Nice." said Bebe through clenched teeth. "I could say the same for you."

I snorted.

"Shut up and smoke a stick, whore." he rumbled, losing the fight.

"No thanks." She said glancing at the pack in Cartman's hand. "I wouldn't trust any thing from you that I would put in my mouth."

But when he said that, something clicked.

"Okay." I said seductively.

Bebe's jaw dropped, whipping her head towards me. I walked forward, and took Cartman's own out of his mouth.

And I tossed it in the snow, and stomped it out as violently as I could.

"AWWW! WEAK! WHAT THE FUCK?" Cartman groaned loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I SHOULD ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION, ERIC THEODORE CARTMAN!" I bellowed. Kenny and Bebe's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET CANCER FROM THESE THINGS? YOU COULD DIE, YOU FAT IDIOT! AND YOU!" I screamed, turning towards Kenny.

"YOU THINK ANY GIRLS WILL WANNA MAKE OUT WITH YOU WHEN YOU HAVE NO TEETH? NO TEETH!" I pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it into the pond, along with the pack from Cartman's hands, not even caring that I was littering.

"THAT COST ME 8 BUCKS, HIPPIE!"

"I hope 8 bucks is worth your life, dumbass." I growled. I whirled around and grabbed Bebe's hand as I did.

"Come on, Bebe, we're going home. We've had enough second hand smoke for tonight."

We walked off, leaving Kenny dumbfounded and Cartman pissed off.

"GODDAMN HIPPIEEESSSSSSS!" could be heard all the way down the street.

As soon as we got far enough away so the two could neither hear nor see us, Bebe wrenched her hand out of my grasp, and kneeled down on the ground.

I turned to look at her, and I saw her shaking and tears making imprints on the snow under her.

"Bebe?" I said in alarm.

She looked up at me, to reveal her smiling face with her eyes all teary. I sighed with relief.

"That was AMAZING, WENDY." she laughed, wiping tears away from her eyes.

I grinned.

"Did you see how STUPID they looked? Oh man! That was so great!" She laughed even harder and pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl, my little public service announcement."

I started to laugh too, in flighty, short bursts. I wasn't even really sure if I meant it as a joke or not.

When we were back up and on our way. still laughing, I said, "Isn't it weird when people you grew up with seem to grow up faster than you?"

"Yeah, it is." commented Bebe, hearing me, but not really hearing me for the second time that night.

When we made it back to my house, it was nearly 1:30 in the morning. Plenty more hours to go to watch TV and eat all the food in my kitchen.

As we settled down back in front of the TV, I felt the hollow pit in my stomach vanish as Bebe turned away from the movie a bit, and start her annual gossip sermon.

"Hey, did you hear about Craig and Rebecca? Well, I heard that..."

As I listened to her talk, I prayed to everything and anything that would listen that Bebe and I would continue to grow up together, in every sense. Because if she didn't, I feel like I would be all alone.

"Wendy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah..I'm just a little tired."

She pouted. "We haven't even gotten to the best part in the movie yet.."

"Wake me up, when it comes, OK."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I grinned.

"Ok then."

And I drifted to sleep.

END.


End file.
